Town Hall 3/31/06
LSL Wiki: Originaly posted by Ryan here Town Hall with Philip Linden 03/21/06 Topic: Teen Grid Thanks to [[Ryan Dayton] for the log, this is the first Teen Grid Town Hall] Philip Linden: hey there! Blue Linden: WE'VE GOT A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS THAT PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ON THE FORUMS Blue Linden: we plan to have these question and answer sessions on a regular basis Blue Linden: HEHEHE Blue Linden: RULE #1 Philip Linden: I am certainly almightly in this avatar! Philip Linden: OK you guys... don't sent me any more friendship requests... until after we are done! Philip Linden: They are covering me here. Blue Linden: BUT FIRST I WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT THE TEEN GRID IS A YEAR OLD AND HAS MORE THAN 10,000 SIGN UPS....WE'RE GOING STRONG AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU SMART AND DEDICATED RESIDENTS. THANKS FOR MAKING THE TEEN GRID ROCK :) Philip Linden: Wow Philip Linden: 10,000 Philip Linden: I can remember, Philip Linden: when we had a party here at the main office Philip Linden: to celebrate that there were 5000 people... on the main grid. Philip Linden: OK... so thanks everyone for having me. Philip Linden: And for coming and spending time listening to me, Philip Linden: as opposed to all the more interesting stuff you could be doing or building right now :) Philip Linden: I feel like godzilla. Philip Linden: So I can't believe that this is my first teen town hall, Philip Linden: but it is. Philip Linden: But I hope to get in here lots more. Blue Linden: ITS THE FIRST TOWN HALL, SO YOU HAVENT MISSED ANYTHING ;) Philip Linden: I haven't had as much time as I'd like to be in-world in the last few months, Philip Linden: in either grid. Philip Linden: Nowadays whenever I log in... Philip Linden: people start giving me the most amazing stuff. Blue Linden: hehe Philip Linden: I can remember feeling... maybe 1 1/2 years ago, Philip Linden: like I was a pretty good builder. Philip Linden: Now when I login and people give me things... Philip Linden: I know that isn't the case anymore! Philip Linden: Take this avatar for example. Philip Linden: I was wandering by blue's desk the other day. Philip Linden: and saw him dancing in this avatar... and was amazed. Philip Linden: It was made by Kurenai Meiji, as I'm sure you guys already know. Philip Linden: Amazing work. Philip Linden: Blue was telling me how many main grid folks ask him if he can bring them things from the TG Blue Linden: hahah Blue Linden: i have to tell them SORRY SUCKERS.... Philip Linden: So let's see... Philip Linden: So much going on lately that I can't really even summarize. Philip Linden: Obviously you guys have grown very fast. Philip Linden: And we are struggling, just like with the MG, Philip Linden: to give you all the things you want. Philip Linden: Maybe blue can give us some of the top questions you are sending... Philip Linden: and I can talk a bit to those. Philip Linden: And do my best with the quickest typing I can give ya. Philip Linden: Blue? Blue Linden: WE TOOK SOME OF THE QUESTIONS YOU POSTED TO THE FORUMS AND HAVE THEM HERE NOW Philip Linden: OK Blue Linden: WE'LL GO THROUGH THOSE FIRST AND THEN OPEN UP THE FLOOR FOR LIVE QUESTIONS :) Blue Linden: HERE'S THE FIRST ONE..... Blue Linden: Jackson Widget: Are you willing to hire Lindens that are younger, such as 16 or so? Philip Linden: It seems like a great idea. Philip Linden: We are looking into an intern program or something that would be appropriately shorter term/summer/etc. Philip Linden: And we have I think a couple test cases where we are doing some projects with teens. Philip Linden: Definitely send us resumes and the like if you'd be interested... Philip Linden: my email is philip@lindenlab.com, btw. Philip Linden: feel free to send them to me as well. Philip Linden: I'd love to have more interns in general, and you guys could be great. Blue Linden: definitely some very helpful residents in the TSL Volunteer program..... Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Mercury Metropolitan: Does LL frequently audit chat logs between approved adults and other teens and are there certain keywords that are flagged and investigated if they are typed in chat within TSL? (Public chat or IM) Philip Linden: Nope... we don't. Philip Linden: Even on the TG, this would be too big a job. Philip Linden: We rely on the willingness of you guys to rapidly report anything that sounds like a problem, Blue Linden: 15 for internship Philip Linden: and then we very rapidly respond. Philip Linden: we also feel like a basic expectation of privacy is fundamental Philip Linden: both on the TG and MG Philip Linden: So we don't 'spy' on communication. Philip Linden: We feel we can keep the TG safe without monitoring conversations, Philip Linden: because there are so many people willing to quickly report trouble. Philip Linden: OK blue. Blue Linden: NEXT Q; Blue Linden: Veritas Kennedy: How is the progress on the Long awaited Events system that has been mysteriously missing from the TG? Philip Linden: Well I just looked up that project in our system... Philip Linden: hang on... Philip Linden: It actually has 20 votes! Philip Linden: That is a really large number! Philip Linden: So the reason this hasn't happened is that (reading from the file), there is a good bit of web work needed for it. Philip Linden: If any of you are great web developers, BTW, send us your resumes. Philip Linden: :) Philip Linden: But yes, it seems like something that is long overdue. Philip Linden: We have a way of working here at Linden than is a bit different than other companies... Philip Linden: a way we really believe in because it lets us get a huge amount of work done fast. Philip Linden: But part of that way is that we don't strictly schedule as much stuff as other companies do Philip Linden: and we rely on people to make their own choices about what to work on. Philip Linden: So this is something that hasn't been picked up yet, Philip Linden: because we've had not enough people on the web team and lots of things to do. Philip Linden: But from the votes (and I just added mine), I suspect it will get picked up soon. Philip Linden: I'll agitate a bit for getting events done! Blue Linden: woot! thanks philip and many thanks to the residents who have faithfully held classes and hosted events regularly, making announcements on the forums :) Philip Linden: BTW try not to give me stuff or friendship until we're done you guys. Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Alpha Zaius: Is there an ETA for a possiility of a Teen Grid Map API? Im waiting for it to come out for a unique miniproject. Philip Linden: I assume this one refers to the fact that the teen grid cannot be accessed from the regular webmap? Philip Linden: Let me look into that and see if we can put it on there or something. Good point. Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Argus Stravinsky: Could it be possible, since the Teen Grid has only so many sims, and land is gobbled up quickly, to enforce regulatory pricing on land for sale? Philip Linden: I think that regulating pricing for land is not something you will see us do. Philip Linden: If we aren't putting enough land online for the TG, we'll add more. Philip Linden: And there are certainly growing pains because we are still a smaller community here. Philip Linden: But if we supply enough land, Jeska Linden: shhhh Philip Linden: the market should keep things stable. Philip Linden: so I don't think regulation works for large systems.... Philip Linden: and if you guys keep growing the way you are, this will be a very large place. Philip Linden: next Blue Linden: There was a change here in the office regarding the way land is put out, so there was a lack of new sims for a couple weeks....that is not typical. Philip Linden: I'm going to change out of this dragon suit... Philip Linden: getting hot :) Blue Linden: hehe hot in there? Blue Linden: lol Blue Linden: here's another Land related question...... Blue Linden: NEXT Q Philip Linden: Now you see the real me. Blue Linden: Quin Marlin: Is there a chance that we will get land auctions, and (when private island sales start going up) the land store currently available to adults? Philip Linden: Absolutely we should be able to add auctions and the land store. Philip Linden: Just a matter of doing the extra work to set the right settings for TG versus MG Philip Linden: Again maybe we can hire some teen developers to work on the TG :) Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Mashew Cheeky: Is anything going to be done about giving Freebies? Blue Linden: I think Mashew means people selling freebies, which is not uncommon ;) Philip Linden: Selling free stuff... Philip Linden: well this has been a big frustration on the MG as well, Philip Linden: but unfortunately it is really hard in general to police... Philip Linden: so many different ways of selling free things... gray area interpretation... Philip Linden: turns into a lot of extra work for us. Philip Linden: I think maybe the answer is better search, and as you suggest better 'free' areads. Philip Linden: There are a couple areas like that on the MG... where everything is free. Philip Linden: If it was easier to find a big library of free things to start with, Philip Linden: that would probably help some... on both TG and MG Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Callum Fetid: What do you see in the future of SL? Philip Linden: Well SL is the future of everything!!! Philip Linden: I see things getting very big, Philip Linden: with many of the things we want to do on the internet in general, Philip Linden: being things that can be done in SL. Philip Linden: Ask yourself this question Philip Linden: how many files in your documents folder can you remember... right now? Philip Linden: How about how many websites you visited today... and their URLs? Philip Linden: or the last 5 emails you read... in order. Philip Linden: It is surprising, Philip Linden: how hard it is to remember things on the computer. Philip Linden: Now... how many things can you remember from your kitchen at home? Philip Linden: Or... and this is the exciting part.... Philip Linden: how well can you remember, right now, Philip Linden: the stuff that is in your SL home. Philip Linden: There are many things that are easier to do and remember in a 'real' space like SL Philip Linden: and so this means we will grow really big. Philip Linden: So that is what I see for SL in the future... Philip Linden: I think in the near term, Philip Linden: I am most excited about connecting better to the web with the mozilla work we are doing. Philip Linden: where you will be able to browse the web on a prim. Philip Linden: We have that very close now. Philip Linden: and I think it will be a very big change. Philip Linden: next blue. Blue Linden: now we have questions that Dee has gotten from you guys here.....let's get into those :) Philip Linden: Not tunneled through SL, no. Blue Linden: Alister Harrington: Will there be a MG-TG commerce island in the near future, or are these just rumours? Blue Linden: this is something I've mentioned on forums as a possibility Philip Linden: It is certainly important for objects to be able to flow between the two grids. Philip Linden: And so we always have talked about exchange islands. Philip Linden: But there is obviously lots of human work involved in making that transfer safe. Philip Linden: so that means I don't know when we'll have the support ability to do it. Philip Linden: But I agree it makes sense to somehow figure out. Philip Linden: next Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Malarthi Behemoth: Is there any chance that we'll see more enforcement and quicker response times on shootings on safe land/griefing in general? That seems to be a big complaint that I hear, besides land prices. Blue Linden: hopefully the subliminals in the sandbox sand have helped cut down on shooting ;p Philip Linden: Hm.... well there are really two answers there. Philip Linden: One is that we need to add better tools so that landowners (you guys) can better do your own policing. Philip Linden: The other is that as the TG grows we will add more liasons, etc, that can cover it. Philip Linden: I'll take a look at the ratio of users/liasons and see if it makes sense. Philip Linden: But probably we have good coverage. Philip Linden: ok blue. Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Admiral Solzhenitsyn: i have a question whats the difference betwen the economy of the TG and the MG Philip Linden: There isn't really any difference between the two... Philip Linden: Linden dollars are traded in the same way, and the exchange is the same. Philip Linden: Well you are probably about as broke as the folks on the MG :) Philip Linden: Right - lindex is the same. Philip Linden: Yes it comes from whoever is selling. Philip Linden: not from just other TG folks. Philip Linden: the goal is to make the market as large as possible and therefore stable. Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: Aron Andric: Will there be a better physics system coming up? Blue Linden: I've heard this one a lot :) Philip Linden: Yes we are working on new Havok system, Philip Linden: but there is still lots of work to first get it in, Philip Linden: and then add new capabilities to it. Philip Linden: So we will get it out there, but I'm not sure as to which features we will add first. Philip Linden: after it is deployed. Philip Linden: But in general of course we are going to make physics better as fast as we can... Philip Linden: I am, after all, a physicist ;) Philip Linden: No xero that was something else... something very cool... Philip Linden: :) Blue Linden: More on that soon ;) Blue Linden: NEXT Q Blue Linden: slaz Sansome: is it possible that the teen land area is going to grow as big as the adult grid? Philip Linden: Yes i suspect that the teen grid will grow very large... Philip Linden: I don't see why not. Philip Linden: Honestly you guys are generally more skilled with this sort of interface and experience, Philip Linden: since your brains are more programmed since childhood to do this stuff. Philip Linden: Not like an old guy like me who had to wait til 6th grade to have a computer :) Deana Linden: I was on college! Philip Linden: So I think that you will probably grow faster Philip Linden: that is already what has happened, in a sense. Philip Linden: the TG has grown much faster than the MG did when it was small, as I said. Blue Linden: The last question is one posted to the forums and I thought was a good one to finish with..... Blue Linden: Ben Lineker: What does the MG think of us? Philip Linden: I think they fear you :) Blue Linden: as Philip mentioned earlier, people on the MG are always after Teen Avies :D Teeple Linden: Amen Philip Linden: And think you are strange and dangerous aliens from another world. Philip Linden: Seriously... Philip Linden: I think that older people generally think younger people are more warlike... Philip Linden: moreso than they really are, for the most part. Philip Linden: So I think that is fun... Philip Linden: watching you guys develop a world here. Blue Linden: The MG residents know you will eventually take over SL :) Philip Linden: Many of the same things and behaviors here as there. Philip Linden: overall it isn't (I think) as different as the MG folks would believe it to be. Blue Linden: more shooters T_T Philip Linden: OK I've got only a couple more minutes... Philip Linden: before I've gotta get on my motorcycle for a dinner date. Philip Linden: Maybe one more question blue? Blue Linden: KK....... Blue Linden: LAST Q Blue Linden: Aesop Thatch: "PHilip- what's the story behiind the glittering thong Philip Linden: it's not a thong! Philip Linden: OK I'll tell you the real story. Philip Linden: Long ago, Philip Linden: we had a contest to see who could make the coolest avatar... Philip Linden: when SL was in alpha. Philip Linden: and we were testing the AV systems. Philip Linden: So I made this crazy cowboy with orange hair and a tshirt and... chaps. Philip Linden: And it just stuck... I never took it off. Philip Linden: The funny colored underwear came later... Philip Linden: But it is amazing how attached you become to your identity... Philip Linden: and since I've become a little famous... Philip Linden: I didn't want to change and throw everyone off. Blue Linden: SL's oldest boxers Philip Linden: Actually, I had a friend in the MG do some tiny touchups to make my skin a bit cooler. Philip Linden: But otherwise I've never changed myself. Philip Linden: OK you guys... Philip Linden: again I am flattered that so many ppl showed up. Philip Linden: thanks for coming and giving me your time. Philip Linden: I've gotta run... Philip Linden: but I'll check in more often... Blue Linden: Thanks Philip! Philip Linden: I'll come and hang around with you guys more... a promise. Philip Linden: take care everyone... Philip Linden: and if you want to send a resume or ask me other questions... philip@lindenlab.com Philip Linden: I'll try to answer as fast as I can. Deana Linden: one L Philip Linden: Take care! Deana Linden: Thanks all ofyou !! Blue Linden: THANKS EVERYONE, YOU WERE GREAT AND THE QUESTIONS WERE GREAT! Blue Linden: oh well Blue Linden: lol Jeska Linden: Bye everyone! :) Blue Linden: PLEASE GIVE OUR SPECIAL GUEST LINDENS A ROUND OF APPLAUSE :) Category: Teen Town Hall Logs